The location of a wireless communication device may be determined for a variety of reasons. These reasons include providing emergency response services, supporting location based services, providing data to applications running on the wireless communication device, or for other reasons. There are many different methods for determining the location of a wireless communication device. Some of these methods make use of a location assistance system which is outside the wireless communication system. When requested to do so, the location assistance system determines the location of the wireless communication device through various means and transmits messages to the wireless communication system. The messages include information about the location of the wireless communication device.
Although the primary purpose for determining the location of the wireless communication device is to serve the needs of the wireless communication device and the wireless communication system, the resulting location information may also be useful for other purposes. The combined location information of many wireless communication devices may be used to monitor traffic conditions, track the movement of groups of people, aid law enforcement, or for other purposes. In order to serve these alternative purposes, the operator of the wireless communication system may need to provide wireless communication device location information to other parties or systems which are outside the wireless communication system.